


Cracky Fang Parallels | Bloody Ribbons

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Cracky Fang Parallels | A Castlevania Series [2]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Battle, Bickering, Blood, Demons, M/M, Red - Freeform, Ribbons, fight, illusion, quarrel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor is caught in a battle he doesn't want. Thankfully, it's not what he thinks it is. But the aftermath is not exactly calming him entirely either.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p><p> </p><p> <br/>  <a href="http://andreala-rae.deviantart.com/art/Alucards-sketch-dump-533797028">Also, this is the responsible sketch dump for this piece of work. Heh heh~</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracky Fang Parallels | Bloody Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_of_Knights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Knights/gifts).



“Raise your blade, son.” Gabriel chuckled, his eyes shining with madness. After a long night of slaughter and feasting on the blood of the fools that had come to stand in his way, Gabriel was in an especially dangerous mood. He was fully engulfed by the appetite for the hunt, and he just wanted to rip something to shreds, for the sake of the feeling only when tender flesh would part beneath his claws and fangs. “I don’t want this fight to be over too quickly.”

Trevor did as he was asked, or rather told, even if it was something that caused him great agony. His father had gone too far once more, and they would both pay the consequences of this overwhelming lust that had seduced Gabriel into drinking what easily amounted to hundreds of litres of blood. Trevor could barely believe how much had been consumed by the dark side of his father’s soul, and yet he knew that he had to stand in his father’s way, no matter what the consequences would be.

Trevor didn’t know if he could beat his father, or at least incapacitate him, so that he would stop raging like an uncontrolled beast. This… This was the darkest of their sides. The unbridled darkness lurking inside of them, the animalistic, brute force that came with their change into a being of darkness. Trevor never had seen this power in such form, and he didn’t like the fact that he was even slightly afraid of it. He wasn’t supposed to fear anything. He was the fangling to the Prince of Darkness, and yet, he felt like he should just run for cover like some foolish mortal coward.

The power of the Void came with an icy chill, embracing Trevor with a feeling of dread and hopelessness. The sword his father could wield would an entirely new test for him. Trevor had never challenged his father in such a fashion, since it never had seemed to be necessary, but this right here was the chance that it all could end in a very, very messy way. But he had to press on and stand his ground if he had any hope of defeating his father before he would be hit by a deadly strike.

Gabriel’s attacks didn’t come with the usual swiftness and elegance that Trevor had seen his father use before, a good sign that it indeed was the darkest of auras that had gotten hold of Gabriel. Trevor parried the strikes of the Void blade, his own blade reverberating with an ominous ringing. Masamune seemed to have picked up the vibes of the blade and responded to it in its own way. While Trevor didn’t think that his sword was alive, he still had the impression that it very well could have been that way.

But something, something about this fight didn’t quite seem right. There were the barest of signs about that. There were whispering thoughts in the back of Trevor’s mind which reminded him that, for all that he knew, his father still should be somewhere different. Somewhere even he couldn’t reach Gabriel. And while he still was trying to comprehend what was going on, he caught something that definitely was out of place.

Gabriel’s hair seemed to be shimmering. Shimmering in odd colours, at that. It should have been dark brown, but whenever the light of the chandelier they were fighting beneath fell onto Gabriel, he could see something beneath the mask of his father. Trevor’s eyes widened when he realized that he was caught in some kind of illusion, or dream. Something in the castle had gotten a hold of him. That, however, stirred a white hot anger in his heart, and with a roar rivalling that of a bear, he broke through the defence of his supposed father and slashed the illusion in two.

“Well finally.” The voice was another familiar thing. Cool, collected, but also tinged with a trace of worry. Trevor still was panting, but he realized soon enough that he had cleaved a demon in half. The sight was not pretty, but it at least had released him from his nightmarish delusions. “I was already thinking that you would never break out of it. You have been raging against whatever you saw there for about half an hour, even longer, I suppose.”

Trevor blinked, dumb-found, but then sighed and wiped his forehead. He hadn’t realized how long he had been at it, which was worrying as well as slightly unnerving. “What were you doing this whole time, then?”

“Trying to not get cleaved in half like the demon here.” Alucard pointedly indicated the remains of the demon, which stained the ground with something that seemed to be black sludge. “It was pretty close several times.” He lifted one edge of his cape, and Trevor could see a rip in the black fabric. “That was you.”

“Oh.” Trevor would have blushed, but he still was rather annoyed that he had taken such a long time to kill one damned demon. “Well, at least it was a fun activity.”

Alucard chuckled, then he grabbed a few strands of Trevor’s hair. “Fun enough to make you look like a wind demon just blew at you for several minutes. You really should consider tying your hair back, or even braiding it.”

“What?!” Trevor stumbled back and hissed at Alucard. “You’re out of your bloody mind. I’m not a maiden who needs to have pretty braided hair!”

That didn’t deter Alucard from guiding Trevor to the next quiet, stable room of the castle, and then sit down on the cape he had spread out on the ground for them. Trevor huffed and let himself plop down into a cross-legged position. Not exactly the most elegant way to have done it, but he knew well that even so, his body was controlled enough to make it look elegant, no matter how inelegant he felt.

“I suppose I do owe you something.” Trevor grumbled softly while Alucard was fully occupied with braiding his hair. “Nearly slashed you to bits, pretty boy.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Alucard hummed softly, while he was working to get all the tangles out of Trevor’s hair. “You were all but helpless while you were under influence. But you seemed to be able to rip yourself out of it both literally and metaphorically.”

Trevor grumbled something unintelligible, while Alucard was happily braiding away on his hair. He was not exactly ecstatic about what the dhampir did to him right now. He was supposed to be a feared predator, and rightfully so, not some dress-up doll to be made fun of. On the other hand, it was damned relaxing to have the other working on him like that. “I hope you’re happy now.”

Alucard chuckled. “Pretty happy, yes.” It began to feel nice to have Alucard pay such intimate attention to him. “I know now what makes the kitten purr.”

 


End file.
